Masking tape dispensers conventionally included a support for mounting a roll of masking tape and at least one guide roll around which the tape is moved as it is pulled off the tape roll and over a serrated tear edge support. Said masking tape is used in connection with applying paint to existing painted surfaces. Heretofore there has existed the problem of providing a masking tape which will overlie a portion of a body surface previously painted to as to define a line along which the paint may be sprayed or brushed as a continuation of the old finish. The problem has existed in providing feathering of the new paint with the old which is difficult with conventional masking tapes unless in some manner the outer longitudinal edge of the tape may be elevated from the body to which paint is to be applied by spraying or otherwise.